A Letter To John
by beauty-always-had-a-cost
Summary: Set near the end of The Crucible. Abby has sent John a letter telling him of her true intent and what she feels. Made as an assesment task for my other English class. Abby's P.O.V. R&R please One-shot.


Dear John

Oh believe me; please believe me when I say that I had no intention of sending you to the gallows. John I only meant for us to be together, and nothing else. Please confess to witchcraft, they will let you go, yes your name will be blackened but we shall leave Salem and be together in another town, where no-one knows either of us. Both of us, one a blackened named man and I, a woman with a blush to her name, can be, and will be, forgotten by Paris, Hale and all of the believers in this town. We will be completely different people in another town.

Yes the news of our pasts may catch up with us, but before talk can happen, we will be out of that town, maybe even, out of this country, a country gone mad with love for Satan! I have enough money for the both of us, and your boys, to get on a boat and be smuggled to a distant area of this world.

John do not face the gallows for Elizabeth. She does not love you, but I do, oh how I love you John. Yes she said that we did not spend the night together, even though it was more than one mere night. But remember that you needed her to confess that her husband was an adulterer to save you both. She is proud, and her pride comes before anything else. Including her husband.

John I am not making this up, Elizabeth is a witch; I see her trying to attack me, making my blood run cold and my throat close up. She has signed the Devils book; I saw her stand by the Devil as I danced that night. Oh John, do not lose your life for a witch!

John I only speak true when I tell the court of these witches. I know that you believe otherwise, but John I have made mistakes in the past, why would I even dream of making such a horrid lie? I have seen my parents killed before me; I do not wish to see death again! Even if it is a witch who is being executed, but John, witches are slowly driving our close community mad! They must be caught and publicly executed so Satan knows that Salem is not his for the taking.

Goody Proctor, what a lie. Elizabeth isn't a good wife, so why should she have that name? I, Abigail, should have that name, Goodwife Abigail Proctor; now that is a great sounding name, don't you agree?

This is no whore's revenge. This is the truth of the world that we live in.

I have tried to tell the judge that you are none with the Devil, but because you told them that you believe that God is dead, they do not believe me.

I almost had them believe me that you are none with Satan that Satan invaded your mind for that mere second and made you exclaim such a sin. They almost believed me until Paris exclaimed that you hate going to church for all we talk about is Hell and Satan.

They almost believed me and you almost walked free.

John confess; confess to being blackened by Satan, we can live together with your two boys in a different town, a different life. Elizabeth will be a distant memory. Your last child will be born and she will be sent to the gallows for the crime against God and of course Salem that she has committed.

John this country has gone crazy. Too many people are signing in the Devil's book, signing it in their own blood! Men and women are giving their bodies up to the Devil. Satan is not the answer! They are committing such a huge crime against our Lord, God.

Satan can lust over this town and all that are a part of it but John, he will never take the spirits of those who believe.

I love you John, and this is not the way I planned. I planned that Elizabeth would be executed for the crime that I know she has committed and then we can finally be together, without bringing a blush about our names.

That's all I want, I want to be with you and I don't want people to treat us differently than what they would treat someone like Betty if she found love. I have found love, with you. I don't want anyone else, all I want is you. We could live in a slum with no food or shelter I wouldn't mind because I would have you John.

Nothing could make me unhappy if we were together. Everything about you makes me happy, just thinking your name makes a smile spread across my face. I hope my name has the same effect on you.

John I will not be able to live happily anymore if you are not on this Earth. We are meant to be together. Such a love that exists between us is hard to come by, so why should we hide it John? Why should we not be together when it is obvious that our love is so strong?


End file.
